Frozen in Time
by Rosella6199
Summary: Little did I know, that was the last meeting with him... Ever, the battle broke soon after I fell asleep, Laxus didn't appear until I was about to get shot by the enemy... his last words: "Smile, Lucy, I love you..." I tried to smile but I couldn't, he was my life and heart, my soul, my world... A Sequel is up! Please vote on the poll and read the sequel! Thanks in advance!


**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm back from Korea! Yeah, it was soooo much fun... Anyways, I'm writing a new story/one-shot! I based it on "Frozen in Time" by Secret garden... **

**PLEASE GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE 'FROZEN IN TIME SECRET GARDEN****'**** AND LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING... IT WILL ADD EFFECT TO MY STORY.**...**A Death fic.**

**...**

"NO! Don't, d-don't go! Y-you, can't leave me, you c-can't l-leave me!" I screamed as I watch him fall into my arms, burning. But he still had a slight smile to his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted into the empty skies. Ashes fell to my cheeks, as I watch my only love burn to nothing. "I-I Love you, I L-love you, Laxus! why did you die, I-I c-couldn't tell you that I-I Loved you too. I couldn't say G-good bye!" I managed to squeeze some words out from my mouth, with hiccups interrupting my voice. Tear streaming down my face...

I held him in my arms, ever-so lightly, tears flowing out of my eyes. I watched the ashes suddenly turn to rose petals, a soft piano sound slowly reached my ears. I looked up to the skies once more, I could see his smiling face as memories flood my mind. I couldn't hear my friends yelling and screaming. I couldn't hear the villagers' cries for mercy. I could hear nothing but his melodic voice. Remembering the first times we met, it wasn't on good basis though. I mean a battle, but in the end he was a good man. And I loved him but I couldn't tell him, it's too late now.

I still remember everything that happened just like it was yesterday...

"_Ahhh! It finally over! No more battle of Fairy Tail! Fantasia, here I come!" I shouted to no one as I bathed into my tub._

_ "Yeah, it's nice, like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders." Someone replied._

_ "W-who are you? W-where are you?"_

_ "Tch, I right here, do you expect me to be _that _perverted? Stop looking in the water, for heaven's sake!" That voice!_

_ "L-Laxus?"_

_ "Yup, that's me... Blondie." I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around my body to avoid him seeing me._

_ "W-what are you doing _here? _T-this is my house!" I tried not to stagger with my words, but that wasn't possible._

_ "You don't need to know that." He answered. I climbed out of my tub, then drained all the water. As soon as I stepped out, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down to the cold floor. I was sitting against the tub, with nothing on but a towel. He then crouched down, his face was centimeters away from mine. His breathing was even, his breath smelt like chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. I felt a blush slowly creep up to my cheeks, I immediately turned away but one of his hands were resting on my face, forcefully pushing back to face him. He could clearly see the blush and just smirked. His hands travelled back to my wrists, slowly. Down my cheeks, my neck, tickling it. Slowly crawling down my arm, back to my wrists._

_ "W-what do you think you're doing?" I tried to shout at him, but for some reason my voice won't listen to me and it turned into a whisper._

_ "Hey, Blondie, what's your name?"_

_ "L-Lucy..." I didn't have to tell him anything, I just hoped that this was a dream._

_ "You know, Lucy, you're easy to seduce..." His chin was cuddling in my neck, his lips slowly moving, whispering those words into my ears... In a very devilish, seducing tone. I couldn't help but shiver. He just smirked again. "Anyways, I was running away from that baka Natsu, and ended up here so, be quiet... He's in your house right now." _

_ As if on cue, a familiar voice rang from my bedroom. "Laxus? Where are you? Don't you dare hurt Lucy! Come out, Laxus! Master wants to speak to you!" I walked out of the bathroom after Laxus let go of my arms. I clutched the towel._

_ "Natsu? Is that you? Didn't I tell you not to be here?" The last part held venom in it. Natsu seemed to sense the dark aura. "S-sorry, but I need to find Laxus!" He replied._

_ "Natsu, you can do that next time, you need rest. Come on.." _ I _walked over to Natsu and laid him on my bed. _

_ Once he was fast asleep, I walked back to the bathroom. I found Laxus sitting there, he probably saw everything, it wasn't that weird but something was glinting in his eyes. Jealousy, I didn't think anything of it at the time, I thought I had mistaken it for something else... "Sorry, to bother you, Lucy. I'll go now.." As he was about to leave, my instincts told me to grab his arm and I did. I reached out and held his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. "W-what are you doing?" He was staggering, but I had no idea why._

_ "Laxus.." I purred right into his ears. "It's payback time, mister, you can't mess with me!" i wasn't aiming for this but I saw a hint of regret, guilt and sadness in his eyes. I wanted to cheer him up. I felt a little smirk travel up to his _lips, mission complete.

"Oh, how do you you'll do that?" He whispered back. My lips were still on his ears, I didn't know what I was doing but I was sure I shouldn't have done so. I whispered soft nothingness into his ears, and slowly I licked the inside and outside of his ears, bitting it occasionally. He groaned a bit and I saw a little blush come to his cheeks.

"Like that..." I stepped aside, back to my bedroom to change into something I can properly walk in without having to worry about others catching a glimpse of her my body. Leaving a shocked, grinning Laxus behind..

When I walked back out, he was gone... After a while, I found out he was exiled from the guild...

I didn't tell anyone about our little competition... But Natsu was awake that time.. And he found out. I lied over and over again to make sure no one would figure it out.

I can see his smiling face in the distance, my hearing re-adjusted, listening attentively to the shouts and screams... I felt tears crawl down my face once again.. I kissed his lips, once again... Last time for life, his everlasting smile still evident on his feature, bruises and scratches all over his body. He protected me from that last attack. I wished I was stronger, strong enough to to at least protect the ones I love. But I couldn't protect him, I didn't protect him. Blood was flowing everywhere, the ashes stop falling as I the skies started to cry, mimicking what I felt. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once again. "Ahhhhhh... W-why did you leave? Don't leave me here alone... L-laxus, I d-didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you! I'm so stupid, so stupid.." My voice was slowly softening as my cried welcomed me back into the abyss...

I was on a mission, a solo mission. My friends weren't listening to me, they weren't caring about me anymore, or so I thought, I was heartbroken. But after all that time, I got used to being ignored, by then, the only thing that I went to the guild was to get missions and free food.

The missions I picked were easy, but I would pick a lot and not come back to the guild until I completed them all, I was sad, but most of all I felt hurt and pain... Jealousy as well, I didn't know why, but whenever I saw Lisanna and Natsu together like that, I would feel my heart clutch. My chest would hurt, and I wouldn't even bear to look at them. This time, the mission was easy so I already finished it.

I didn't want to go to the guild or my house, so I went to a park. By the time I arrived, it started pouring. I didn't care though, I sat at a bench and cuddled my knees.

I was crying soft sobs, the rain agreed with me. While I was crying, I didn't notice a dark figure approach me. The figure sat down next to me, and said, "Hey, are you okay, Lucy?" in a comforting tone, soft and caring. it had been a while since I heard a tone like that directed to me.

'Y-yeah, w-ho *Hick* are y-you?" I managed to say between my sobs and hiccups.

"Did you forget me already, Lucy?" He pulled his hood over so that I could see his face. It was...

"L-Laxus!" I cried once again but went into his arms. At first, he was surprised but hugged me anyway. His hands making circles on my back and the other hand was resting on my head, playing with my golden locks.

"It will be okay, calm down..." He would say soft and sweet words into my ear, trying to calm me down.

We just sat there in the pouring rain, it was weeks, months even, since that meeting I had with Laxus but I still met him during missions... I was still crying, but I knew someone would care for me.

"L-Laxus, you were the only one who cared! Laxus, Laxus, L-Laxus..." I was crying like a baby, softly repeating his name...

"Hey, Lucy..." Laxus was at my doorstep, looking like a gentlemen with a white rose at hand. He kneeled down and took my hand. I was blushing like mad. "Lucy, I love you, and I never want to let you go. You might not feel the same way but I love you. I didn't like you at first, no offence, but I thought you were weak, but after a while, I realized that you are strong. You have a strong will, and always care for others, passionate and loving. You have a heart-warming smile and a laugh that could blow my mind. You went through hell and back, twice as you lived your childhood and watched as people forgot you and ignored you. You hid your feelings so that you won't hurt anyone. You are truly beautiful and strong, Lucy and I love you."

"Laxus, I-"

"I know you don't feel the same way, but please think about it." He grabbed my hand and placed the rose into it and left into the night.

"Baka, I was going to say: Laxus, I really love the flower. Thank you for saying those words and always being there for me as a friend, but now I want to become more than just friends, Laxus, I love you too." I whispered as I walked back into my house...

Little did I know, that was the last meeting with him... Ever, the battle broke soon after I fell asleep, Laxus didn't appear until I was about to get shot by the enemy... his last words: "Smile, Lucy, I love you..." I tried to smile but I couldn't, he was my life and heart, my soul, my world...

After that, I was nothing. I couldn't feel anything, my eyes were emotionless. For months, people tried to comfort me, but it wasn't helping. Everyday, I would see Natsu and Lisanna together, happy and smiling. I wanted to be like that, with Natsu... But now I realize that Laxus was the one I loved, too late. I was too late though, and now, I'm not even moving on... Everyone would laugh and smile but time would go by like nothing to me, even though it was stretched like hell. I was frozen in time...

**Author's Note: The Sequel is up! Here's the link: s/8565595/1/He-Is-Gone**


End file.
